L'amour comme antidote
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: ... à un fou prétentieux voulant posséder le monde. Chacun d'eux était au bord du gouffre mais par l'amour de leur âme soeur, d'un membre de leur famille ou d'un ami, chacun est revenu à la vie.
1. Chapitre 1: Une soirée mouvementée

**L'amour comme antidote**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : une soirée mouvementée**

L'été était l'un des plus mauvais qu'ait connu le pays. De gros nuages gris encombraient le ciel et un épais brouillard s'était abattu sur les rues de Little Whinning. Malgré ce soir hors saison Harry Potter déambulait dans les rues. Depuis son retour de Poudlard, le Survivant passait son temps à errer comme une âme perdue dans les rues du paisible quartier. La mort de son parrain l'avait affecter plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer et le poids de la culpabilité se faisait fortement ressentir sur ses épaules bien trop jeunes pour avoir à le supporter. Harry était persuader que la disparition de Sirius était sa faute et par conséquent refuser de retrouver une vie normale. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouver à marcher sans but dans les rues désertée à cause du climat peu estival, comme lors de cette soirée qui s'annonçait comme l'une des plus froide de l'été.

Harry comme à son habitude traînait dans les rues sans savoir où il allait quand soudain les lumières autour vacillèrent et finirent par s'éteindrent alors que plusieurs pop retentissants se faisaient entendre. L'instant d'après Harry se retrouver entouré de sorciers emmitouflés dans de grandes capes noires et portant une cagoule. Les mangemorts l'encerclaient et chacun d'eux brandissait sa baguette sur lui. Harry ne pouvait pas fuir, il n'y avait aucune issue. Il mit instinctivement sa main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette et se préparais à les affronter quand l'un des mangemort lui parla.

- Alors Potter on se promène seul le soir, ce n'est pas très prudent.

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, l'interrompit un autre, ça nous arrange, on n'a même pas à aller le chercher il viens tout seul à nous. On n'a plus qu'à l'emmener au Maître.

- Je n'irais nulle part avec vous, hurla Harry.

Tu n'as pas le choix, Il veut te voir et nous allons t'apporter à…

- Stupéfix !

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et jeté le sort de manière instinctive. Le mangemort ne l'ayant pas anticipé, se figea et tomba sur le sol dur comme au ralenti.

Ensuite les sorts fusèrent, Harry réussit à les éviter et en lança plusieurs dont certains atteignaient leur cible mais la plupart du temps les mangemorts les esquivaient. Très vite Harry perdit le contrôle et il réussi de moins en moins bien à éviter les sorts de ses adversaires, certains passant juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Soudain il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol perdant sa baguette qui fut projetée plus loin. A ce moment Harry pensa que tout était perdu, quand brusquement il vit plusieurs mangemorts être propulsés dans les airs. Les mangemorts se retournèrent et essayèrent de comprendre ce qui se passer.

Harry en profita pour se relever et récupérer sa baguette. Quand il se retourna il vit que ce qu'il l'avait sauvé était une jeune femme à peine plus vieille que lui. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il eut immédiatement confiance en elle. Il ne savait pas qui elle était mais il était sûr qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils étaient liés. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus n'était pas que cette jeune femme l'aidait, c'était comme s'il s'était attendu à sa présence. Ce qui le surpris c'est l'aura qu'il y avait autour d'elle, comme un halo de lumière créé par la puissance qu'elle dégageait, ce qui était étonnamment inhabituel pour une sorcière de son âge, qui de surcroît n'avait pas de baguette Très vite la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui de Harry et lui dit.

- Rentre chez toi, je vais les occuper, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Harry ne réfléchit pas et courut le plus vite possible sans se retourner. Quand il fut arrivé il s'appuya dos à la porte pour reprendre son souffle puis alla à la fenêtre pour surveiller l'arrivée de sa mystérieuse sauveuse.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2: Départ pécipité

**L'amour comme antidote**

**Chapitre 2 : départ précipité**

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Que venait-il de se passer ? il était encore tranquillement en train de traîner dans les rues il y a à peine une heure. Tout cela s'était-il réellement produit ? Il ne savait plus. Il était plongé dans ses interrogations quand son oncle arriva, de toute évidence il était furieux.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire autant de bruit à une heure pareille ? Tu es ici chez moi et j'exige…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la jeune femme venait de rentrer en courant dans la maison, rendant l'oncle Vernon encore plus furieux ;

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qui êtes vous et que faîtes vous chez moi ? On ne pénètre pas chez les gens de cette manière, vous…

- Oh la ferme Dursley, ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis ici et si ça ce ne tenais qu'à moi je ne serais pas là.

L'oncle Vernon devint violet, il ne tolérait pas l'insolence et l'impolitesse et cette jeune femme semblait avoir un don pour le mettre hors de lui.

- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous pénétrez chez moi en pleine nuit et vous m'insulter et je ne devrai rien dire ? Et bien vous vous êtes tromper de personne ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Sortez de chez moi où j'appelle la police !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne reste pas. Harry va chercher tes affaires et n'oublie pas ta cape !

Harry qui juste là était resté figé, retrouva l'usage de son corps et couru à toute jambe jusqu'à sa chambre préparer ses affaires.

La jeune femme alla à la fenêtre et surveilla la rue, laissant un oncle Vernon quoique.

- Mais que se passe t'il et qui êtes vous ? Vernon, Vernon ! Mais réagit voyons Vernon ! S'écria une voix aiguë depuis l'escalier.

La tante Pétunia était descendue, certainement alertée par les cris de son mari. Dudley se trouvait derrière elle et semblait terrifié. Il essayait de se cacher derrière sa mère mais cela était inutil vu qu'il était au moins quatre fois plus large qu'elle.

L'oncle Vernon sembla d'un coup revenir à lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie et où voulez-vous l'emmener ?

- Il n'est plus en sécurité ici je dois l'emmener ailleurs.

- Mais de qui parle-t-elle Vernon et qui est-elle ?

- Harry, il s'est fait attaqué par des mangemorts, ils sont encore là, ils le cherchent.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria la tante Pétunia avec un teint livide.

- Quoi ? Qui y a t'il ? Qui sont ces mort je ne sais quoi ?

- Des mangemorts ! Les partisans de Voldemort, ils sont venus chercher Harry pour le lui amener.

- Voldemort c'est bien celui qui as tué ses parents ? Et ses partisans sont ici à sa recherche. Mais vous êtes folles vous nous avez tous mis en danger !

- Et à votre avis espèce d'idiot pourquoi est-ce que j'emmène Harry loin d'ici ?

- Mais… Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

-Mais ils vont nous retrouver et nous tuer !

- C'est pour ça que nous devons partir au plus vite.

- Mais ils vont s'en prendre à nous même si vous partez.

- Ils ne ferons rien s'ils nous voient partir loin de chez vous, ils nous suivrons et vous oublierons complètement.

- Mais… Mais…

- Vous voulez peut-être qu'on les attende ici. Non alors arrêtez avec vos questions et laissez moi tranquille.

L'oncle Vernon se tut et se rapprocha de sa femme et de son fils. Ils restèrent tous les trois blottis les uns contre les autres recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune femme resta silencieusement à la fenêtre à guetter le moindre mouvement.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa malle.

- Je suis prêt !

- Bien alors écoute-moi bien Harry, tu laisses ta valise dans l'entrée et tu ne prend que ce dont tu as vraiment besoin. On va sortir d'ici, tu vas mettre ta cape et courir jusqu'au parc en faisant bien attention à ne pas être vu. Quand tu seras arrivé tu m'attendras sans enlever ta cape. Je vais détourner l'attention des mangemorts pour que tu puisses y aller. Quand je t'aurais rejoint nous prendrons le magicobus. On viendra chercher ta valise demain. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

- Bon très bien alors on y va.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant vers là où devait se trouver les mangemorts. Harry prit une profonde respiration, enfila sa cape et couru à perdre haleine dans la direction du parc.

_A suivre_


End file.
